


Triple Lutz

by orphan_account



Series: Ego Christmas 2k17 [5]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim is the Jims' older brother okay FIGHT ME, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilford wants someone to ice skate with him, but Bim is reluctant. (The Jims build a snowman!)





	Triple Lutz

**Author's Note:**

> For Ego Christmas Day 9: Ice skating

“C'mon, Bim! Join me!”

Bim looked away from where two of his little brothers were building a snowman, over to where Wilford was gliding across the frozen pond. Well, gliding was really too strong a word for his rather clumsy movements, but he was trying his best.

“I’m good, boss,” Bim said, shaking his head fondly as one of the Jims faceplanted in the snow.

Wilford slid to a stop and stuck his lower lip out in a pout.

 _“Pleeeeease?_ Dark, Hosty, and Googs already said no. I just want someone to skate with.”

“Why don’t you ask Badass? I’m sure he’d love to join you.”

The twins looked up from their snowman, tilting their heads in confusion.

“But big brother Bim, you’re-”

Bim shushed them, and the twins exchanged puzzled glances.

Wilford didn’t notice.

“Badass is sledding with Bing and Bop.” He made puppy dog eyes at Bim, but thanks to his younger brothers, Bim had long since become immune to such looks. “C'mon, please?”

Bim raised his hands in mock helplessness.

“I don’t have any skates,” he said.

Wilford’s face lit up.

“I can fix that!”

He snapped his fingers, and a pair of ice skates popped into existence in Bim’s hand.

“I’m not getting out of this, am I?”

“Nope!” Wilford chirped.

“Alright,” Bim said, “you asked for it, boss.”

“Jim,” Jim whispered, “get the camera!”

“You got it, Jim!” Jim took off, sending a spray of snow up with every step.

 

Wilford watched, slack jawed, as Bim flawlessly pulled off jump after jump on the ice. He landed a perfect backflip, did several other tricks Wilford didn’t know the names for, and finally ended with a triple lutz.

Bim grinned as he landed the maneuver, and his brothers stood at the edge of the pond with a camera, beaming with pride.

“Where the bloody hell did that come from?” Wilford asked.

“Big brother Bim used to skate all the time,” Jim piped up.

“Yeah,” Jim added, “he’s really good!”

Bim laughed, and it was impossible to tell whether the flush on his face was from exertion or the praise.

“Can you teach me?” Wilford made the puppy dog face again. “Please?”

Bim laughed again, a bit nervously this time.

“If you get hurt, I’m pretty sure Dark will skin me,” he said.

“Ah, it’ll be fine!” Wilford grabbed Bim’s arm and tugged him across the ice. “Show me how to do that jump!”


End file.
